zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
Emily is an old doll who appears in Period 39. It is said that anyone who plays with her will have good luck. She was originally owned by Noelle Kurusu. Bio Appearance Emily is an old, stained ragdoll with short yarn hair. Her bangs are split down the middle and she has a braid on each side, held by a dark blue. She has large button eyes and a stitched smiling mouth. She wears an old frilly dress with an apron. Personality Noelle describes Emily as being very jealous. She is happy to be played with, but she doesn't like the idea of her owner making friends or ignoring her. History After dinner, Yukio was leaving the restroom when she saw Noelle step into the storage room. She trailed her to find Noelle speaking to an old, worn out rag doll and was about to leave when her friends found her. Noelle, alarmed, quickly covered the doll and got them to leave. Later in the evening, Yukio paid the restroom another visiti- having been alarmed by what she saw earlier when she runs into Emily again. She stops to rub her off after seeing a bunch of dirt on her and remarked upon how envious of Noelle's family she had been. Her family is nothing like hers. After going to bed, Yukio was momentarily awoken when she heard strange sounds, but seeing nothing she soon returned to bed. In this time Emily was shown to be the cause. After Noelle informed Yukio that her friends had left earlier on, Yukio was told to go wash her face in the restroom. She complied, but suspicious and worried she attempted to contact one of her friends, hearing her ringtone coming from the storage room. By the time she discovered the corpse Noelle showed up, stating that Emily went missing after her friends came by earlier. She knows it's strange of her to still be playing with dolls at this age, but as a child she was very lonely. She explains getting Emily at a flea market and strangely, the more she played with her, the better things got for them. Her fathers company grew and he only works part-time now, and her mother became a housewife. As her parents join her, Noelle mentions that Yukio and her friends are to blame for what happened, becase Emily is easily jealous and kills her friends. She was disappointed because she thought she finally made some- but no matter how hard they tried, they got nosy and Emily found them. Emily suddenly joins them, holding a large kitchen knife as Noelle happily calls out to her. She tells Emily to get Yukio- but oddly she notices how unhappy she looks as she turns to her and her parents. As Noelle questions this, Emily suddenly attacks her and her parents, and Yukio uses this as a chance to escape. Upon arrival, Yukio is overwhelmed by grief after she finds out her parents are gone off to work. As she cries, she is shocked upon finding Emily, who offers her hand in friendship. Yukio thinks about how good Emily was to Noelle's family and she accepts. Months have passed since then, and with their grand house, it is theorized her dad got a promotion and her mother became a housewife, as she often baked cakes. However, Yukio has gone missing and they wonder where she could be. Emily and Yukio are shown to be laying together on a couch before a corpse, happily resting peacefully. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Objects